sexy demigods and gods
by Sexy-Demigod
Summary: Aphrodite needs a new fuck buddy so she decided to fuck the boys in camp half-blood all at once.


Aphrodite was tried of fucking the gods, so she decided to fuck their children instead.

She was spending more time with her own children when she notice how strong and sexy some of the young demigods are. She wanted something different then just fucking the same old gods and several mortals.

Just one glance at her and the teenage boys would pop a boner instantly. But to make sure they wanted her without a dought she went round camp half-blood dress in very provocatively clothing.

A tight tank top with booty shorts sometimes with sweatpants you could see her underwear, mini skirts to show her legs, tight jeans that made her ass look great. When she went swimming she wore a pink two piece bikini. She would hair color everyday

She could feel their stares, she could see their boners some didn't even try to hide it, some ran off probably to masturbate, she could basically smell the cum on them we they walk by, and she love all it.

It was time to pick a new fuck buddy but who to chose they where all so young and sexy and it would take days to see who was the best fuck. So she would have to fuck them all at once to compare and contrast.

She send a letter to all the boys the boys she was interested in. The letter said to met her at the Aphrodite cabin, and they all came. 20 of them lined up against a wall in the cabin.

Aphrodite laid on the only piece furniture. A queen size bed. She wore a silk gown the same as four whores. 2 whores on each side of her. They where only there as a test, if they would chose them or her.

"They are here to please you, while you are her to please me." she said. "None of you move". She snap and all the boys clothing disappear. "Not bad" She thought. She waved her hand and the whores stared undressing each other and stared making out. And then the boys dicks pop up.

The children of Athena had the smallest cocks. Apollo's kids where the handsome ones in the group with fine looking dicks that she defiantly wanted to suck but they where not the biggest. The biggest was the children of the big three and her own child.

"Percy, Jason come here and fuck me." She said not wanting to wait any longer. "The rest of you help your self" There weren't enough whores to go around so some would have to jack off or wait for there turn.

She snap her fingers and she was naked. She was 24 for this night. 5'11. Dirty blonde hair, c cup breast and a nice shaven pussy is what they had to work with. Percy and Jason where at her side. Percy came close and stuck his tongue down her throat and they kiss and fought for control and he won.

Jason spread her legs apart and shoved his fingers into her vagina. She got wet pretty fast. She pulled away from Percy to embrace Jason in kiss, and while they fought for control her hand found Percy cock and stared stroking it. Moans escape his lips.

Jason pulled away and grab her tits and stared sucking on them. A moan escape her lips. Still stroking Percy cock she finally took a long look at. It was 8in with is huge for a 16 year old boy. She took his dick and lick the tip. He loved it. She stuck her tongue and place his cock gently on it, and they made eye contact. She could see the lust in him.

He was very handsome and she wanted to fuck him since he was 12. And now she had him and lets see how good is he. She shoved the cock into her mouth and watch his eyes roll back. She swirl her tongue around his cock and stared bobbing her head back and forth.

Jason went down from her tits to her pussy and lick her clit. She moan into Percy's cock. Jason started eating out her pussy. His is very good at it. When she said please her, he did.

They stayed in this oral position for a few minutes in till Jason stop and thrust his cock into her pinkness. Oh yes she had being waiting for penetration. "Agh you pussy so tight" Jason grunted.

She shoved Percy and his large cock away and through her arm around Jason neck and embrace him into a long kiss. "You like the way your cock feels inside tight my pussy . Of course you do. We could do everyday if you like. I could be your little whore if you want. All you have to do is fuck me Son of Zeus"

He got a huge grin on his face and flip her over so she was on her hands on knees and he got be hide her and thrust inside her. "OH YES FUCK ME, YEAH,YEAH HARDER, HARDER!. She buried her face into the sheets and screamed. "Points for Jason" She thought.

Percy came forward and pulled a handful of her dirty blonde her and made her look at him. It was hard to keep eye contact with the good fuck she was getting by Jason. He slap her face with cock. "Aggressive" she thought. "Right now your being punish for being a whore" Percy said.

He shoved his cock inside her mouth making her deep throat. He held her there for 40 seconds then she was having trouble breathing. She was held tight their so she unable to move. She put a hand on his thigh and push. But he didn't move. She reach out to his abs and push but he was stronger than her. She look up at him, they made eye contact. She made herself look vulnerable when she realize that's what he wanted. "Points for Percy." She thought.

He finally pulled out. And she stared breathing heavily. She was drooling pre cum. He started stroking his cock really fast "Open you mouth babe" She did as she was told, she stuck her tongue out.

"I'm ready for you cum" She said. By this point Jason had pulled out of her for some reason but she could feel his pre cum inside her.

"Yeah bet you are" Percy said as he grab her hair with one hand and place his cock on her tongue with the other. A few strokes later he exploded. Most of his sticky semen landed on her tongue and into her mouth, but some landed on her check, her chin and even her eye. "AGH GODDAMM" Percy moaned

Percy pick her up on her knees. Jason's walk to her "You're so fucking hot" He said stroking his own cock.

She giggled and gave him a seductive grin. She took his cock into her mouth and swirl her tongue and then her mouth was shot at by Jason's semen. "AGH, AGH, YES GOD, FUCK." He moaned as his seed into her mouth. He pulled out of her, and she played with the semen still in her mouth.

Sherman the son of Ares was jerking off right in front of her. "I've been waiting my turn but I cant wait no longer." She gave him that same seductive smile but this time with a mouth full of cum. She stuck her tongue out wanting his cum too.

Sherman was stroking even faster now and by look on his face he was about to cum. He place the tip of his dick on her tongue gave it a few more strokes and exploded in her mouth. "AGH FUCK YES' he moaned.

Points for be accurate she thought as Sherman's ropes of semen hit her tongue or inside her mouth, some hitting her upper lip. When his was done and pulled away, his brother mark took his place, and a few seconds later her mouth was filled with the children of Ares.

An Athena kid named Malcom and he spilled his seed into her mouth. Then an Apollo kid who was fucking a whore pulled out of her and then spilled his into her mouth. She played around with the semen and stared to gargle, this turn the boys on.

The whore the Apollo kid was fucking came over and laid in and open her mouth. Aphrodite got inch's close to the whore and she let the semen in her mouth spill down and into the whores mouth. The whore gargle the cum, she turned to the love goddess, and Aphrodite stuck her tongue in the whore's mouth. Playing with the jizz.

The whore got to her knees, embrace her hands around Aphrodite neck and let the semen spill back into the love goddess mouth. She gargle once again, she open her mouth to show everyone their cum, it was very white and foaming in her mouth. Finally after seeing their cock twitch and getting hard once more. Aphrodite swallowed sticky white foam the boys had giving her. And she love it. "Tasty" She said and boys rush her.


End file.
